


Rebus sic stantibus

by kiddoB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddoB/pseuds/kiddoB
Summary: L’ha seguita, e non sa perché.L’ha vista correre e l’ha seguita.Che Merlino lo fulmini se riesce a capirne il motivo.





	Rebus sic stantibus

  
  
L’ha seguita, e non sa perché.  
L’ha vista correre - o meglio, l’ha vista camminare a passo molto svelto, perché ovviamente correre nei corridoi del Ministero non è un comportamento accettabile per lei che non si scompone mai - e l’ha seguita. Che Merlino lo fulmini se riesce a capirne il motivo.  
È solo la Sanguesporco, la tirapiedi del Ministro, la strega più brillante della sua generazione, la secchioncella perfettina dal cuore d’oro e dalla fama inscalfibile che in un modo o nell’altro si ritrova tra i piedi da quindici anni. L’ha odiata a lungo, adesso non gli fa né caldo né freddo. Ne riconosce l’intelligenza, l’impatto che ha avuto nelle vicende degli anni precedenti, il coraggio e l’abilità magica, perché neanche uno ostinato come lui potrebbe mai negare un’evidenza tanto sfacciata. Ma è proprio quella sfacciataggine che lo irrita, il fatto che _sì_ , è una Sanguesporco, _sì_ , è una nata babbana, _sì_ , non sono e non saranno mai allo stesso livello, ma è migliore di lui. Quantomeno dal punto di vista dell’abilità magica. Dal punto di vista umano… beh, quella è una questione personale. E non ha senso stare a filosofeggiare su ciò che non è obiettivo.  
Ma ora Draco è un adulto, ha un lavoro, una fidanzata elegantissima, delle responsabilità e una facciata di nobiltà indiscutibile che in un modo o nell’altro è riuscito a mantenere e manda avanti faticosamente, ogni giorno, in mezzo a quelle dannate pareti. La Granger è la Granger, Malfoy è Malfoy. _Rebus sic stantibus_ , come ama dire l’avvocato da cui sta facendo praticantato. Stando così le cose è meglio trovare un accordo. E l’accordo migliore a cui Draco è riuscito a pensare è che la Granger, Potter e Weasley non gli fanno né caldo né freddo. Ci interagisce quando deve, quando non può evitare, il minimo numero di parole possibili, un tono placido e insondabile come una superficie d’acciaio. Loro gli rispondono allo stesso modo e va bene così.  
( _No_ , lo sa, con Potter e Weasley non andrà _mai_ bene così. Avrà sempre un debito con loro, che gli piaccia o no. A volte si ritrova a pensare che avrebbe preferito essere arso vivo. Poi pensa anche che è un idiota ingrato e continua a parlare).  
E proprio perciò con la Granger la questione lo irrita ancora di più. Gli piace pensare che con lei non ha nessun debito. A lei non deve niente.  
Ma sa che invece le deve più di tutti gli altri.  
Forse perché ha smantellato completamente il salotto del Manor, ha cambiato tutto, le pareti, il camino, il tavolo, persino i pavimenti. Tutto, pur di non sentirsi un pugno nello stomaco mozzargli il respiro, perché in quella stanza riviveva continuamente uno dei suoi peggiori incubi. Ne ha viste di cose brutte durante quegli anni, davvero tante, ma niente lo fa stare male più di quel ricordo. Di quella ragazzina riversa sul pavimento, della sorella di sua madre che ci si accaniva con tutto il piacere del mondo, del suo nome urlato da Weasley dai sotterranei, talmente forte da essere perfettamente udibile - e che alle sue orecchie suonava tanto come un _vigliacco, vigliacco, vigliacco_ ...  
È incoerente, lo sa. Con lei è sempre stato così. Non è mai riuscito a provare qualcosa di univoco nei suoi confronti. Con gli altri due era diverso. Ma con lei… c’è sempre stato un rovescio della medaglia, una voce affilata e sagace nella sua testa gli sussurrava quei _però..._ che lo facevano imbestialire. E proprio per questo si scagliava contro di lei con così tanta furia, pensando che a forza di ripetere una cosa quella possa diventare l’unica versione, senza possibilità di ribattere, senza contraltare.  
È una Sanguesporco… _però è potente_ .  
È una nata babbana… _però è incredibile_ .  
Non sarà mai al mio livello… _ma ti ha superato più volte di quante tu riesca a contare_ .  
Non vale niente… _ma ha ampiamente dimostrato che non è così_ .  
È solo la beneamata dei professori… _ma se così fosse non avrebbe salvato il culo a tutti_ .  
Non sarà mai come me.  
_E tu non sarai mai come lei_ .  
Inutile a dirsi, la ripetizione di una bugia non la trasforma in una verità: Draco l’ha imparato a caro prezzo, in più di un’occasione. Paradossalmente, la verità che ha dovuto accettare con la Granger è stata quella che gli ha fatto più male di tutte.  
Senza quasi accorgersene è arrivato a poca distanza da lei, che ha girato l’angolo e si è affacciata alla finestra; gli volta le spalle ed evidentemente è talmente nervosa che non se n’è neanche accorta. Draco indietreggia di qualche passo e si allinea con il primo corridoio, nascondendosi un po’. I suoi capelli ricci e indomabili, che ha sempre paragonato a un ammasso stopposo di spago, in quel momento gli sembrano la pennellata perfetta di un quadro che, senza alcun motivo, lo affascina e lo chiama; le sue spalle salgono e scendono rapidamente, le dita artigliano il bordo di marmo con ferocia, ma non piange, non urla, non emette un fiato. Sembra un animale braccato, un’aquila che spiccherebbe volentieri il volo attraverso quella finestra aperta se solo non avesse la catena legata alla caviglia.  
Cosa l’ha fatta agitare così? Immagina che avere tante responsabilità non sia facile, eppure è sempre stata una che ne ha avute fin troppe, di responsabilità. Sicuramente le saprà gestire. Ma a tutti capita di perdere le staffe, di tanto in tanto.  
Perché si sta facendo tante domande? Cosa gliene frega di lei? Cos’è che lo richiama? Il senso di colpa, le scuse lasciate in sospeso, oppure...  
_Perché diavolo l’ho seguita?_  
E non è nemmeno la prima volta.  
È solo un idiota debole che agisce senza un senso. Un ragazzino immaturo legato ai punti di domanda rimasti irrisolti della sua adolescenza. Ma ce li hanno tutti, e tutti vanno avanti.  
Prima o poi smetterà.

Hermione lo sa. Sa che ogni tanto la segue.  
Non capisce se lui lo faccia consapevolmente, perché ha sempre quella faccia combattuta, lo sguardo perso di chi si ritrova in un posto senza sapere come ci sia finito. Non si volta, ma sa che lui ce l’ha.  
Hermione conosce troppo bene quell’espressione; l’ha avuta stampata sul viso per mesi e mesi, dopo la guerra, quando si svegliava come da un torpore mentre camminava in un parco distante chilometri da casa sua. Immersa nei pensieri, nel dolore, nei rimorsi, usciva dalla porta e i piedi si muovevano per loro conto, portandola dall’altra parte della città. Se ne accorgeva solo se qualcuno la sfiorava per sbaglio, se un bambino urlava accanto a lei, se la fame iniziava a farle gorgogliare lo stomaco, altrimenti sarebbe potuta andare avanti per chissà quanto altro tempo. Si riprendeva dallo shock, si smaterializzava a casa e lo specchio le restituiva due occhi allucinati, due guance scavate e un orrore impresso nelle pupille che non sapeva come cancellare.  
Ci è voluto tempo ed è stato doloroso, ma ci è riuscita. Ha fatto pace coi suoi demoni, ha capito che non può rimproverarsi nulla, che ha fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere. Ha chiuso i conti.  
Tutti, tranne uno.  
Con lui un conto, in realtà, non si è mai aperto, almeno ufficialmente. Eppure c’è sempre stato. Si è aperto da solo da ancor prima che si conoscessero, da quando sono nati, in due case diverse, in due famiglie diverse, con due destini diversi. Forse proprio per questo.  
Una parte di lei le dice che questi pensieri non hanno senso. È stato nient’altro che un bulletto insicuro, un prepotente, un moccioso senza spina dorsale che si rifugiava sotto l’ala protettiva del padre, e poi è stato un giovane plagiato e coinvolto suo malgrado in qualcosa di più grande di lui. Molti dicono che fosse perfettamente consapevole e desideroso di partecipare, ma Hermione non ha mai sposato questa teoria. Forse ci ha creduto, all’inizio, come i ragazzini boriosi che venerano i genitori e vogliono essere i più potenti del mondo, ma gli ci è voluto poco per capire la mole dell’errore commesso.  
Non avrebbe quello sguardo, se così non fosse.  
Lo sguardo di chi sa che c’è una ferita sanguinante, da qualche parte, ma che non riesce a vedere. Lo sguardo di chi cerca aiuto per farsela curare.  
E lei sa che una parte della sua anima non chiede nient’altro che poterlo fare.  
Il perché, in tutta franchezza, le sfugge. Non gli deve niente, anzi. Ogni tanto si domanda se non sia la stramaledetta tendenza a prendersi sulle spalle i problemi del mondo che la porterà alla rovina. Se non sia una sfida che inconsapevolmente ha lanciato a se stessa, _vediamo se riesci a farcela di nuovo, a essere ancora migliore di quanto hai già dimostrato_.  
Sarebbe una soluzione semplice, questa, una sindrome della crocerossina da manuale, niente di più banale. Ma Hermione si conosce troppo bene per cascarci. Sa che è qualcos’altro che la richiama, la più ovvia delle soluzioni, per lei.  
Il conto in sospeso.  
Draco è sempre stato il mistero che non ha mai decifrato nella sua interezza, perché è una persona talmente complicata che tentare di incasellarlo in un determinato schema implica automaticamente lasciarne un pezzo fuori. Certo, è un Purosangue, un nobile viziato, un presuntuoso arrogante, lo è stato e con vanto; ma ora è anche un uomo adulto, un lavoratore attento e responsabile, una persona che pur sapendo di dover scontare un peccato originario e pur sapendo che non l’avrebbe atteso una vita facile ha fatto domanda per il praticantato all’interno del Wizengamot, al Ministero. E non batte ciglio, non pretende, non ribatte, fa quello che deve fare. Dov’era questo Draco allora? Dov’è quel Draco ora?  
Perché la segue, perché pare sempre che abbia una parola pronta a uscirgli dalle labbra, ma che rimanda giù subito, ancor prima che lei possa accorgersene? Perché sembra che periodicamente abbia bisogno di avvicinarsi?  
Vuole chiederglielo. Vuole farlo, da mesi. Draco è una Runa che muore dalla voglia di tradurre e lei è sempre stata troppo, troppo curiosa per resistere. Ma ha paura, ed è la prima volta in vita sua che non si vergogna di avere paura, perché a poco più di vent’anni ha vissuto l’equivalente di tre vite di una persona comune, e _sa_.  
Sa qual è il prezzo da pagare per tradurre un’antica lingua perduta. Il prezzo che si paga per la conoscenza.  
_Prometeo_.  
Sa quale potrebbe essere una delle possibili motivazioni di Draco - non per presunzione, ma per esperienza. Sa che si può amare e desiderare con lo stesso cieco furore con cui si detesta.  
_Severus_.  
Non lo ama, ovviamente, perché non lo conosce. O forse lo conosce talmente bene che non dovrebbe neanche passarle per la testa l’idea di esserne attratta. Ma non può negare che questo irrisolto, questo non detto fra loro la richiama, in una maniera contorta e aggrovigliata che non fa parte della sua personalità ma che inspiegabilmente, con lui, si manifesta.  


Hermione sa che lui la segue.  
Quello che Draco non sa è che lei lo fa apposta. Ogni tanto fa finta di avere questi colpi di testa, questi scatti di nervosismo, e sa che molto probabilmente lui ne sarà attratto, richiamato, come un predatore che avverte il profumo del sangue. Sa che in un modo o nell’altro si ritroveranno a pochi passi di distanza, da soli, che sentirà i suoi occhi piantati sulla nuca, che i loro respiri si sincronizzeranno e che, per far sì che tale cosa assurda e senza un nome abbia fine, uno dei due dovrà parlare.  
Prima o poi riuscirà a voltarsi. 


End file.
